The Nightmare city (a Rushhour adventure story)
the "Nightmare city" is a story where the Rushhour toys fought the "Villain army", the villains and the "EXTRA evil". part 1 episode 1: eagle's control. king Cybor Hell wanted to control the world finnaly after he tried, and tried but never succeeded. then his brother Spooker-Hell had a plan to make king Cybor Hell think he is getting help to control the world a specially KashKoo city. Cybor Hell and lord Spooker-Hell fought the two strongest masters. Spooker Hell defeated king Cybor Hell by shooting him down with a windball in the direction master city. Captin Eagle and his Villain-army fought the Spooker and lost. Captin Eagle had a master plan, to scare the people with ninjago serpentine, Spike the giant rat, Spike's snake army and Dimentor. then Captin Eagle said that he will let the residents of Kashkoo city stop getting scared for ever if he will be they lord. yellow and his freinds lost in a fight with Captin Eagle and the Villain army and went to the dark eagle jail. king Cybor Hell was in jail too episode 2: the EXTRA evil lord Natan Moozon liked lord Spooker Hell so he went to tell "the Spooker" that Captin Eagle controls the city. Spooker Hell had a plan: to take the power ball and make a trap for the Villan army. then he kicked Natan in to jail. Captin Eagle took the power ball for to kill everyone including his army and fall in to the trap. dinosaurs fought them and won. one dinosaur kicked the villains far away and in to jail. a ground gate closed the jail and the villain army was defeated once and for all. Captin Eagle shouted, yelled, cried like a baby and swore to revenge for Christsakes hell. then the good and the EXTRA evil fought each other and the good won again because though every body gave up yellow did'nt give up. after woulds every thing came back to normal. part 2 episode 3: EXTRA evil returns lord Spooker Hell is dead and defeated for ever and for good. Captin Eagle was still crying and shouting for hell. the villains told him to take the staff and rescue the cave knights. Captin Eagle took the staff. Captin Eagle wanted to be the cave knight's lord. they disagreed with the villain army, so Captin Eagle burried them under the ground again. the 2 cave knight lords let Captin Eagle be they lord. Captin Eagle told the cave knights to get out of jail and control KashKoo city. General Wong and 2 black knights wanted the 2 knight lords to be they lords. they told the 2 evil cave knight lords, the cave night lords agreed and controld the city for themselves. Captin Eagle wanted to burry them again cause he couldent be they lord again. the 2 evil cave lords said the staff only burries it's own aria. Captin Eagle tried to bury them any-way. instead, the villain army was burried in the closed jail and in this story they were never showed again outside the burried jail. king Cybor Hell turned back in to a bad guy and wanted to be the cave knight lord. the 2 cave knight lords dissagreed till king Cybor Hell told them that if he is they lord the EXTRA evil will return and control the city, the world and the universe. the cave knights agreed and turned the staff in to the mega staff of hell. the mega staff of hell flew away from the Villain army and in to Cybor's hand. king Cybor Hell turned light in to dark, Kashkoo city in to Dark city, and himself in to the evil god powerd master hell named Master Hell. he also rescued the third cave night evil lord named Lord 1, his soldiers and the EXTRA evil unation tower. episode 4: light shall always shine (last episode) the evil god powerd master hell fought Yellow and Yellow's freinds with his cave-knights. the master and Red wanted to give up again but Yellow never gave up cause light shall always shine. the residents of KashKoo city herd Yellow saying that light shall always shine so they fought against the cave-knights. Yellow took the staff away from Lord 1 and with the power of the staff took the mega-staff out of Master-Hell. then he attacked Master-Hell with the two staffs, but that faild so he used the majic of the two staffs for to turn king Cybor Hell back in to his normal robotic body, kill the evil god powerd master hell, throw the cave knights in to the sea for the Kraken, make the EXTRA evil unation tower collapse and turn everything back to normal. then the staffs blew king Cybor Hell and the 3 evil cave lords in to dark eagle jail. the villains wanted king Cybor Hell to be they lord again, and Cybor agreed. but Captin Eagle didn't agree and complained that he was the one that solved out they problems, helped them control the city and that he was the right lord for them. but the villains dissagreed and put Captin Eagle in the inner dooming jail. Captin Eagle never stopped crying and snappa called him a cry baby. that was the finnal end for this 4 episode story. info name of story: the Nightmare city number of episodes: 4 episode names: eagle's control, the EXTRA evil lord, EXTRA evil returns, light shall always shine. main hero: Yellow (Tal in rushour version) other heros: all masters, master god powerd lord, Drago. main antagonist: lord Spooker Hell other leading antagontists: Skales, Captin Eagle, king Cybor Hell, Vultre, evil god powerd master Hell, the 3 evil cave lords. other antagonists: serpentine army, EXTRA evil dinosaur army, cave night army.